


Dear Diary (Entry I)

by EnInkahootz



Series: Goose's Diary [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Goose writes in her diary about meeting Nick Fury.





	Dear Diary (Entry I)

I met a friendly Earthling today. He called me a cool cat. I’m not a cat, but I am cool. Since he appreciated me properly, I decided he was deserving of my friendship. I wasn’t listening to the details of his mission, because Flerkens have more important things to think about, but I did notice when he needed a rescue, so I helped. He was impressed, which makes sense, because I’m quite impressive. After whatever he was doing finished, my new friend showed me a bed that was just my size. I guess I’ll stay with him for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> The diary entries in this drabble collection are not titled in order of occurrence; the titles are just the order I write them in.


End file.
